Our Bond
by infamousgemini
Summary: It's no wonder to how Trunks and Pan became best friends so quickly; they've bonded! But neither of them know it. As they grow older, they develop feelings for each other but neither says a thing so they could protect their friendship. What happens when they just can't seem to stay away? TP. AU.
1. Meeting Pan

**SUMMARY: It's no wonder to how Trunks and Pan became best friends so quickly; they've bonded! But neither of them know it. As they grow older, they develop feelings for each other but neither says a thing so they could protect their friendship. What happens when they just can't seem to stay away? TP. AU.**

**AN: I hope you T/P lovers enjoy this story. If you have any questions about any certain plot then please PM me. Also, I'm pretty sure this fan art is from TxPSupporter on Deviantart. Awesome arts!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.**

Chapter 1 - _Meeting Pan  
><em>

"Aw!" ChiChi cooed as she played with her granddaughter's hand, "She is so cute!"

"I guess she is," 18 admitted. Krillin smiled down on the baby girl as he held his 3-year-old daughter, Marron.

It was Goku's turn to hold his first grandchild, Pan. This little girl has black eyes and black hair, representing the male side of the family. She is the newest member of the Son family and the daughter of Gohan Son and Videl Satan. Her energy levels were pretty high, signalling that she's going to grow up to be strong just like her family. Goku couldn't wait until he spends time with her when she grows up. Hopefully Gohan will let him fight with his daughter.

Bulma looked over Goku's shoulder to see Pan, "Wow, she does looks very pretty. May I hold her?"

Goku nodded and handed the one-month infant to his blue-haired friend.

Bulma began to rock Pan lightly and laughed when Pan tried to reach for her yellow scarf. This little girl was truly adorable.

Pan was in a small blue dress and a white cap. A large black curl hug out from under the cap and laid on her forehead. She was widely awake and her shiny black eyes glowed under the light.

The 8-year-old boy with lavender hair grew bored with each passing minute. Of course Trunks didn't want to appear rude in Gohan and Videl's new home and in front of everybody but he could make a list of better things to do than to see a baby. He had 7-month-old sister, Bra, who was literally a pain to him everyday so this wasn't new to him. Babies are annoying and Trunks hates annoyance.

Trunks nudged his mother slightly, "Mom, can we leave now?"

Bulma scolded her son, "Don't be rude, Trunks. Here, why don't you hold Pan?"

Trunks looked at her as if she had three heads, "You're kidding, right?"

He didn't really care for Pan. Yes that sounded harsh but he seriously didn't want anything to do with another baby. He just wanted to spar with Goten or his father. Anything to kill time rather than coming here. Of course he loved Gohan and Videl, but there was a limit. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Vegeta did the same thing. Honestly, he didn't want to be here as well but he had no choice but to listen to his stubborn and feisty wife.

Videl took Pan from Bulma's arms, "I guess Trunks doesn't want to get involved with another baby." Videl laughed.

"Yeah I guess," Bulma smiled, "Bra hasn't been the most easy to live with. With all the crying and all. But I know my little Trunksie loves his baby sister so much!" She ruffled her son's hair, making him blush.

"Stop it, mom," Trunks groaned.

"Hey!" Goten, the 7-year-old son of Goku and Chi-Chi and younger brother of Gohan, said, "Can I hold my niece?"

"Sure lil' bud," Gohan nodded and placed his daughter carefully in the arms of his little brother.

"Woah! She's heavy!" Goten gasped.

Pan just giggled and began playing with her uncle's tie. Goten laughed along with his niece and began spinning her around, making her laugh even more. He couldn't believe that his older brother was now a father. He and Videl have surely made a beautiful baby.

Goten couldn't be any happier to have someone new in his life that he could play with. Sure he still had Trunks, his best friend, but Pan was a new part of the family. Maybe she could be another best friend.

Bra sat on the floor, sucking her thumb while watching Goten and Pan. He began crawling towards them, tugging on Goten's pants. Goten looked down and smiled on the blue-haired baby. He picked her up and held her close. Bra giggled and rubbed her cheek against Goten's.

Vegeta didn't like this. Seeing his daughter and Kakkarot's brat together wasn't the most prepossessing sight. However, he just let them be and glared at the two from across the room. He was going to make sure no one messes with his princess.

Bulma then carried her daughter.

Goten turned to Trunks, "Come on Trunks, don't you wanna hold Pan?"

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

Goten began walking towards Trunks until he tripped on his shoe lace, making him let go Pan in the process. Everyone sucked in a breath and stood frozen. Luckily, Trunks had caught Pan before she hit the ground. Everyone sighed in relief. Goten did the infamous Son grin and nervously rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the glare from his sister-in-law. Thankfully Gohan wasn't going to pound him for this.

"Thanks a ton, man," Goten said and stood.

Trunks looked down onto the infant and suddenly it's like everything changed inside him.

When he looked into her eyes, he couldn't seem to look away. Trunks held a sharp breath, as if the world had stopped. He couldn't explain it but he felt allured to the infant somehow. The sounds of her giggles were music to his ears and every time she smiled back at him it made his heart flutter. Trunks just stood there with Pan in his arms and it felt so right. As if they were made to stay by together. As though it was destiny that brought them together. As if she belonged in his arms. Pan reached for his collar and went closer to Trunks' chest.

Trunks didn't want to let go.

"Okay, now give me Pan, Trunks," Videl asked kindly.

"No!" Trunks yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

Vegeta overheard this and immediately realized what his son is going through.

Trunks has bonded with Pan.

It's impossible for a boy his age and a baby to already gain this feeling, Vegeta thought. Maybe it was because they are both partial Saiyan, that had to be it! No one else knew about the sacred bond except for Vegeta himself. Vegeta observed as Trunks refused to hand over Pan back to her parents. He knew that if no one were to talk to him then Trunks would lose it completely. Vegeta soon stepped in and couldn't help but smirk at his son. He was proud.

Trunks was protecting his future mate.

"Um, Trunks," Bulma spoke, "Pan is Gohan and Videl's child, give her back."

Trunks shook his head, holding Pan closer, "No! She's mine!"

"Boy, stop this!" Vegeta hollered, stepping closer to Trunks, "Give the brat back."

Trunks grew quieter, fearing his father, but still not willing to give up Pan, "I can't."

Vegeta sighed and knelt down, replying quietly, "You must give the brat back to her parents, son."

"But I have to protect her," Trunks explained.

"I know, but wait until she gets older then you'll be given the chance. I know it's not going to be easy but you have to be patient. The _relation_ the two of you have will always be there and nothing will get in the way of that. For now, let her parents be the protectors. Give her back," Vegeta reasoned.

Many were shocked by Vegeta's actions. He was never like this. Not this fatherly or gentle.

Trunks hung his head and handed Pan to Vegeta. Vegeta then handed the brat back to Kakkarot's brat and his wife.

Gohan wanted to know why Trunks felt this way about his daughter and what Vegeta had told him to give her back. He was going to have to talk to him about this later. But for now, he wanted the families to have fun and relax.

The whole night the Sons, Briefs, and Chestnuts were one big family. Of course the Chestnut family lived very far so they hardly get to spend time with the others but they would often visit. Krillin of course wouldn't have passed the chance to see his friend's daughter. Hopefully he'll be there to check up on them as she gets older and so does Bra.

Before midnight was when the Chestnuts left and so did the Briefs and soon Goku and Chi-Chi.

"I'm starving," Goku groaned as him and his wife walked out the door.

"Still?" Chi-Chi sighed, "But you just ate an hour ago!"

"But still!"

The two lived in the house right next to Gohan and Videl.

The Briefs have finally made it home.

Trunks and Bra were in their own beds and fell fast asleep.

Bulma wanted to know about Trunks' behavior back at Gohan and Videl's house. And obviously it was Vegeta who knew the answers, "Okay, Vegeta, would you mind telling me why our son behaved so rudely back there?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious, "He's bonded with the brat, now leave me be!"

"Bonded?" Bulma questioned.

"Ignorant earthlings," Vegeta spat. Not in the mood to sleep, he went to train in the Gravity Room.

Bulma groaned and fell back on her bed, "I swear, that man is such an enigma."

Although, most of the time Vegeta was right. But what does bonding had to do with anything? Not wanting to think about this any further, she fell asleep.

The whole time Trunks went to sleep thinking about that raven-haired girl.


	2. 15 Years Later

**SUMMARY: It's no wonder to how Trunks and Pan became best friends so quickly; they've bonded! But neither of them know it. As they grow older, they develop feelings for each other but neither says a thing so they could protect their friendship. What happens when they just can't seem to stay away? TP. AU.**

**AN: I hope you T/P lovers enjoy this story. If you have any questions about any certain plot then please PM me. Also, I'm pretty sure this fan art is from TxPSupporter on Deviantart. Awesome arts!  
><strong>

**WARNING: This will contain language! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.**

Chapter 2 - _15 Years Later..._

"Ohmigod, Pan!" Bra squealed, "This dress would look cute on y - Hey! Where do you think you're going!" The blunette had just caught her best friend trying to sneak away. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for a reply. This was so typical of Pan. This wasn't the first time she had tried to escape the _tortures of the mall_.

Pan groaned loudly and threw her head back, "Princess, how many time do we have to go over this? There is no way in hell that I'm wearing a damn dress! It's not hard to follow, actually. I say the same words everyday." She leaned against the wall with a bored and tired expression.

Bra, not wanting Pan to leave, decided to use her notorious move.

"Please, Panny-chan," Bra pouted, put out her big blue puppy eyes, and finished it off with her hands together.

"No, Princess. Not today." Pan shook her head and crossed her arms, showing that she was firm.

Bra brought more effect into the puppy eyes.

"Don't you dare, Bra! Not the _puppy eyes of death_! That isn't fair," Pan clenched her teeth, knowing that she can't be able to try to fight the irresistible tactic, "Alright FINE! Just give me that stupid dress! But ONE and that's it, you hear me?!"

"Just one?" Bra sighed sadly. "I swear, being friends with a girl who isn't into girly things can have it's downsides. But I guess that's fair. How about this blue one?" She held a strapless, glittery blue dress with a black belt and bow and reached up to the knees. This girl got her fashion tastes for her mother.

"Fine," Pan sighed.

Bra shrieked and ran to the cashier to pay for the dress.

"Okay ma'am, that'll be $119.99," The blonde cashier said in a sweet cheery voice.

Bra took out her credit card. But before she pulled it out, Pan's hand grabbed hers.

Pan grimaced, "I know we've been best friends for a long time. 15 years to be exact. But you need to ask yourself this very question: is this worth it? I mean, It's just a dress." She made the statement as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In her case, it was.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Quit being dramatic." She handed the cashier the card.

"But damn, I haven't meet anyone who'll spend that much money on something stupid than something that has actual value and purpose. Does shopping for me really mean that much to you?" Pan asked, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Yes it does. And after this I'll buy you...makeup!"

Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks helped his mother repair her car. This wasn't too hard, he's had years of practice and became a pro at this stuff. Sure today was hot but it didn't bother the boy. While Bulma began working on the engine, Trunks looked for a wrench in the toolbox. He couldn't wait to spar with Goten later. Maybe he'll ask his father to join or even Goku.

He suddenly got a call.

Trunks answered the phone, "Hello?"

"HELP ME!"

Trunks could have sworn his ear was about to bleed. The sound was so loud that he had almost dropped his phone. But he immediately knew who this voice belonged to. This was the scream of torture, an all too familiar one which he had heard way too many times, "Pan, is that you?"

"No shit Sherlock, who else?"

Trunks rolled his eyes at her sarcastic comment but grew a smirk, "Did Bra drag you to the mall again?" He snickered.

"Did I just hear you laugh!? This ain't funny Trunks! You're sister is the shopping devil, you've gotta break me out of this hell! I don't want makeup. It gives you more pimples than hiding them! The dress she picked out for me looks so itchy! And why does she by those uncomfortable shoes! Feet were not made to bend that way! Please, I beg of you, help me! I won't ever make fun of your hair again!"

"Hm. That is a tempting offer." Trunks tapped his chin in a mocking manner.

"That is it Purple Boy, you're dead!"

"Funny, I was going to help you but you made fun of my hair so I guess this means more time with Bra. Bye!" Trunks hung up before the sound of Pan's rant would break the audio of his phone. Surely he was going to pay for this when she returns with heavy loads of bags full of girly things which she wasn't into. Trunks knew her too well. But he feared that she might take the fight too far like she did the last time. He had to wear a big bruise on his cheek for an entire month.

Bulma looked at him, "Let me guess: Pan?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I knew I heard that scream of torture."

The mother and son worked another ten minutes on the car and finally finished. Trunks went to Goku and Gohan's house to invite to a sparring session with him and Vegeta. Maybe Gohan and Piccolo will show up.

Back at Satan Mall, Bra was scanning the Maybelline aisle for blue eyeshadow that could fit her friend.

"Hm," Pan thought, "What if I were to just Kamehameha this entire place? I'm sure Gramps would just pay for it. Yeah, that's sounds like a plan. Oh God I'm getting more evil everyday! It's Bra's fault anyways, she knows I'm not into this stuff like she is. Why can't she just accept that, just like everyone else?"

"Okay, we're done!" Bra finally announced.

"THANK KAMI!" Pan cheered, causing everyone to turn to look at her. Bra only laughed at her best friend's expression.

A stranger whispered to his friend, "Why is that dude in the girl's section?"

"Probably gay or something," The other boy shrugged.

One thing to know about Pan was that she is a total tomboy. She dresses like a guy and acts like a guy. Today she wore a red tanktop, tight denim jeans, and worn out black boots from all the sparring she's had. She was also wearing a torn and worn out black denim jacket that was kind of big on her. Wrapped around her black hair was an orange bandana. Pan had very long hair but thought about cutting it soon. She barely brushes it or washes it. Today it looked frizzled. So from behind, she did look like a guy. Pan wasn't going to lie that she looked like boy, it was her style.

But Pan hated being called one.

Bra heard this as well and gulped, her legs shaky with trepidation.

Pan turned to the guys who weren't far, "You wanna repeat that, punk!?"

The two boys gulped and there eyes widened, fearing the sound of her tone. "Crap! You're a girl?!"

Pan growled and her energy level began to rise which was only felt by Bra. It was only a matter of time before Pan lashes out on the boys and the other Z Fighters come to play. Bra quickly ran to Pan's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do it, Pan. Just leave them be," Bra begged.

Pan clenched her teeth and continued to glare at the boys. But one of the boys just had to open his mouth.

"Oh, feisty I see? Well, that's my kind of girl. Hows' 'bout you and me jump in my car? You can bring you blue-haired friend too, she'll be just fine." Him and his friend began to laugh.

Oh hell no!

Bra gasped. She was always hit on by these kinds of perverts. It was disgusting and it made her feel gross. How dare they say such things? Do they not know who she is? She glared as well and gave Pan a look, knowing that she wasn't able to hold her back and that she would pounce in just a matter of seconds. At times like this she was glad to have a fighter for a friend.

Pan obviously didn't like what those two perverts. They weren't hitting on her, they were teasing her. And but no one dares talk about her friend that way!

"That's it!" Pan came at the boys with a swift punch.

The boys sucked in a breath, not moving in there spot.

Pan's fist collided with the boy's jaw and the other was collided with the other boy's eye. She really didn't want to go easy on them but she had to avoid as much trouble as she possibly can. She lowered her Ki so the others can't sense her. Bra stood behind her friend and saw as the two boys squirmed on the floor in agony.

Others were watching but minded their own business as soon as Pan gave everyone her infamous glare.

"Okay!" Bra declared. "It's time we should go!"

"That sounds about right," Pan agreed.

After Bra paid for the big loads of makeup and dresses and shoes, the two flew home. Well, Pan helped her friend since she wasn't used to the flying, even fighting.

During the whole flight back home, Pan thought of revenge against her blue-haired friend's brother. After she dropped off Bra, she searched for energy, knowing that the guys were in a sparring session now.

Trunks and Goten came at each other with kicks and punches. Vegeta and Goku did the same. The four men have been sparring for the past hour. Piccolo and Gohan weren't here yet and it was uncertain if they would show or not. At first they would start off easy then they would work their way harder. Hopefully they wouldn't cause too much damage.

"Wait," Trunks paused, "Do you feel that energy?"

The others stopped and look around as they all felt that strong Ki. But they didn't know who it belonged to.

Trunks was then greeted with a kick to the head, causing him to crash into the grassy plains.

Everyone turned to see a furious Pan. It wasn't possible to actually turn red with anger, right? Whatever the answer was, she was doing it. Pan then raised an arm and formed an energy blast at Trunks. The big yellow ball was dodged just in time by Trunks. He then teleported in front of her with a throbbing pain in his head.

"Geez, Pan!" Trunks whined.

"That's what you get!" Pan yelled, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Damn, Pan!" Goten exclaimed, laughing a little, "I've never seen you so pissed like this."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh that Kakkarot's brat's brat had it in her. He could tell that she was angry at Trunks for something. Trunks should know better than to piss off a female. Especially a Saiyan female.

"Okay, what did you do now?" Goku asked Trunks.

"Pinky here left me to rot in the depths of Satan Mall," Pan stated, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh quick the drama act, Pan!" Trunks spat back, "It isn't bad."

"Well, with your sister it is! She bought me dresses, shoes, and makeup! That's not me, you know that! I don't know what worst: shopping with Bra or getting hit on by two pervs," Pan growled.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"Who dares try to lay there vile hands on my daughter!" Vegeta demanded.

"They didn't try anything on you two, right?" Goten asked.

"What happened to them afterwards?" Goku questioned, knowing that Pan must have done something to the "perverts".

Trunks clenched his fists at the thought of someone trying to come onto Pan. He was hoping that something like this wouldn't happen. As she grew older, other boys would soon notice her other than him. He thanked Kami and Dende and all the gods for not letting her fall in love with these jerks nowadays. Pan is a smart cookie.

Pan shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't worry, I showed those ass-wipes what for."

"Oh no, you didn't kill them did you?" feared Goten.

"No. Well, not yet," Pan giggled, "I made sure Princess is safe so don't worry about her, Vegeta."

"Princess?" Goku asked.

"My nickname for her."

Goten laughed and sang, "Bra and Pan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-OOOOWWWWW!" He grabbed his chest in agony, thinking that his ribs were broken. Pan was a very hard kicker alright. Vegeta and Trunks glared at Goten for thinking that there was something going on between her and Bra. They're not homophobic but the thought of those two wasn't settling for them. Goku was oblivious to what his son was spelling.

"That's what you get!" Pan announced and then cracked her knuckles, "Alright, are we gonna fight or what, ladies?"

"KAMEHAME...HAAAA!" Goku shouted as he used his ultimate attack against his granddaughter.

Pan dodged the attack and it crashed into Earth's crust instead. She looked up at her grandfather and glared at his surprise attack. She teleported from behind and roundhouse kicked his head. As Goku tried to regain his balance, Trunks and Goten came at Pan, punching her sides. Pan blocked them with her hands and used her Ki wave to push them away.

As Goku, Goten, and Trunks fought each other, that left Vegeta and Pan.

Vegeta floated in midair with his arms crossed and a stern stare, "So, are you ready for the beating of your life time, brat?"

"Bring it on, old man!"

The two came at each other with all the power they had. Pan kicked him in the abdomen, Vegeta punched her in the jaw. The two kept teleporting to different places, trying to see if they would throw each other off. Pan and Vegeta have fought for years. So long that he was even her mentor for a few years. Unfortunately, she hasn't reached Super like she thought she would but Vegeta said it was because her lack of Saiyan blood.

However, she didn't give up. She was still one of the strong. Well, at least in her mind anyways.

The two fought for a good hour and panted.

"You still have it in you, old man," Pan point out.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Vegeta panted, grunting his words out.

"Hey Pan!" Super Saiyan Trunks called down.

Pan looked down to see a large yellow blast coming her way. She didn't dodge quick enough and flew miles away from the group. So far that she landed in the woods.

"Whoops," Trunks laughed nervously, "I'll go get her and return her home."

"See ya later!" Goten waved and flew home with his father.

"Oh boy! It's dinner time!" Goku cheered.

Vegeta only smirked and flew back home, knowing that something would definitely happen with him and the brat. The two have grown older and Pan is now 15 years old, she is now mature. Trunks maybe 23 but the two have a strong relationship, despite the age gap. Those two can't fight the inevitable. Vegeta sighed, knowing that he'll later have to explain to the two of the side-effects of Saiyan bonding.


	3. Flirting? Yeah Right!

**SUMMARY: It's no wonder to how Trunks and Pan became best friends so quickly; they've bonded! But neither of them know it. As they grow older, they develop feelings for each other but neither says a thing so they could protect their friendship. What happens when they just can't seem to stay away? TP. AU.**

**AN: I hope you T/P lovers enjoy this story. If you have any questions about any certain plot then please PM me. Also, I'm pretty sure this fan art is from TxPSupporter on Deviantart. Awesome arts!  
><strong>

**SHOUTOUTS: CMCMC, KingStrife, Koko81, MULTUS, Marocrache, lolgirl. lisa, spring. valentine. 5. Thank you guys for your support. I'm so happy for the reviews, favorites, and follows! This chapter is for you guys!**

**WARNING: This will contain language! There are will be some over-rated moments in this fanfiction.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.**

Chapter 3 - _Flirting? Yeah right!  
><em>

"Pan!" Trunks shouted her name as he entered the big forest. He still couldn't find her. For some reason he didn't feel her Ki anywhere. Trunks continued to walk in hopes of finding her before Gohan and Videl freaks out to why their daughter isn't home for dinner. Oh God, he needed to find her quick!

"Pan! Where are you?!"

What if something happened to her? Trunks would never forgive himself for letting anything bad happen to her. He made a promise when he was 8 and he intended to keep it.

"Come on, this better not be another one of your pranks!"

Silence.

Trunks turned around and all he saw was trees and bushes. The sun was beginning to set and he checked his watch. 6:04 PM. He's only been here for 44 minutes and still no signs of her. His heart began to pump uncomfortably against his ribcage. What if she was actually hurt? Oh God, why did he have to attack with that much force? In his defense, he did call out to her. But the attack was fast. Dammit, it was his fault. Trunks grew guilty and scared at the same time. How would everyone react to this?

Maybe she's just unconscious somewhere. Pan is a very strong woman so that attack couldn't really have done too much.

"SURPRISE!"

Trunks screamed at the sudden noise and was tackled to the grassy ground. He looked up to see Pan pinning me from above. Although Trunks was happy that she was okay, he gave her the biggest glare he has ever given anyone.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Trunks spat.

"Me? You're the one who attacked me like a little wuss!" Pan retorted.

Trunks growled and pushed her off and pinned her from below. Trunks smirked when she tried to writhe away. His clutch was very strong. Pan hated it that he had this much strength. Eventually, she stopped squirming and frown slightly.

"Tables have turned," Trunks pointed out.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I'm still stronger than you."

"How so?"

"I don't scream like a girl when someone surprises me." Pan smirked.

Trunks' blue eyes narrowed, "Let me remind you of what position I've got you in right now."

Pan raised a mocking brow and freed her hands when he was distracted. She used her feet to push him off her and she pinned him down once more. Trunks was surprised by her strength but still continued to fight. The two began to wrestle around the dirty and muddy to see who would give up and who would win. Eventually, Trunks caught her by the upper hand and pinned her down using his leg to press down her stomach and his hands to pin hers over her head. Pan glared at him.

"I hate you," Pan spat.

"Love you, too," Trunks laughed.

"You're lucky you're my best friend. I let you win."

"Is that right? Then why don't you fight me then?" Trunks then found a way to make her give up. He lowered his head into her neck and moved it up and down. Pan's eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to do. Her neck was her ticklish spot.

Pan squirmed under him while laughing like a maniac, "No! Trunks! St-stop it! Ha-ha! Please!"

Trunks moved his lips against her neck, "Just give up, _Panny_."

Pan shook her head but that made the tickles worst. She finally found enough strength to punch him off her and lean above him. Trunks smiled when he realized she was blushing. He's never seen her red like this! Pan began panting and repeatedly punched him in the chest, which was hardly doing anything.

"Don't ever do that!" Pan screamed.

Trunks laughed, "It seems to me that you liked it quite much."

"Oh please. Flirting isn't going to get you anywhere with me," Pan winked.

Trunks gulped and now it was his turn to blush, "Flirting? Yeah right! I don't know where on Earth you got that idea. Besides you shouldn't be the one talking. Your the one above me right now. " He winked.

Pan realized the position the two were in and it wasn't helping her case. She tried to hide her blush but she was failing miserably, "W-we should get going. Papa and Mama are probably worried about me. And let's face it, I wouldn't miss dinner for the world." As she was about to get up, Trunks wrapped his arms around her thin waist and puled her close to him. He rolled them over so that he was on top again.

There noses were almost touching. Pan wasn't sure what game he was trying to play this time but she followed through. Trunks eyes her with lust and his smirk grew.

"What's wrong, Panny? Out of words?"

"Seriously, Trunks, I need to-" Pan soon felt his lips against her jawline.

Pan shivered slightly at the feeling. His lips were soft and this time it didn't tickle. Trunks was in a daze and he left strains of kisses on her cheek and neck. Pan's cheeks were now a dark shade of pink. What was he doing?

Trunks smiled in her skin, "Didn't think this would have this much affect on you."

"Why are you doing this?" Pan asked through her gritted teeth.

"I guess you're not so strong after all," Trunks whispered. Although Pan was one of the strongest people he had ever meet, she falls easily into him. Trunks was smiling knowing that she was loving this as much as she did, even though he was hardly doing anything! But what could this mean between them? Sure they've flirted time to time but never like this. What's making him do this now?

This isn't what best friends do. What were they doing?

Even Trunks himself didn't know what he was doing. But for some strange reason he didn't want to stop.

Pan wrapped her legs around his waist and was in pure bliss at the moment. Trunks lowered down to her neck. His lips were placed on the base of her neck and ran his tongue over her soft, creamy skin. Pan loved the sensation but another side of her knew that this was wrong. Maybe he was just toying with her again like he always does. Oh she was gonna get him back for this!

Trunks placed butterfly kisses up and down her long neck, rubbing circles on her thighs with his hands. Pan sighed heavily, almost like she was in a dream.

"Mmm," Pan sighed softly.

Trunks smiled, "I thought you were ticklish."

Pan rolled her eyes, "You're a jerk, ya know that?"

A rough and mocking voice spoke, "Well, well, well."

The two turned to see Vegeta and Goku standing there!

Goku's eyes were as wide as saucers and Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed with a knowing look on his face. The two full-blooded Saiyans weren't exactly sure how to react but they just stood froze in their spot, waiting for either Trunks or Pan to say something first to break the ice.

Trunks jumped off of Pan and coughed nervously. Pan got up as well and put her hands behind her.

"How long have you been there?" asked Trunks.

"A couple seconds ago," Vegeta replied, his smirk not leaving his face.

"Um..." Goku hesitated, "Are you two...?"

Trunks' and Pan's eyes widened and shouted simultaneously, "NO!"

"Are you sure?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, trying to hold in his laugh.

"It's just a game," Pan whispered, mainly to herself.

"Well, uh," Goku rubbed the back of his head, "We kinda thought, uh, that you two were in danger. Um, because Pan's Ki began to rise. Well, uh, now I see why." He did the famous Son grin and chuckled when he noticed his granddaughter blushing. He's never seen her embarrassed like this before. Well, he hasn't seen with a guy like this before. Thankfully him and Vegeta stopped them before the others arrive. Especially Gohan. Just the thought of Gohan seeing this is kind of scary.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, guys!" Gohan came flying in with Piccolo. The Namekian showed no concern now that he realized that there wasn't any danger. But when Piccolo noticed the faces on Trunks and Pan, he immediately knew why Pan's Ki was raising. He just chuckled under his breath, hoping for the best of Trunks since Gohan might try and kill him.

Well, that is if Gohan knew.

"Panny, why did I fell your Ki raising? Something happened?" Gohan asked.

Pan quickly came up with a lie, "Oh nothing, Trunks and I were just sparring."

"So why are you blushing?"

"She lost," Trunks snickered, earning a punch to the chest from the raven-haired tomboy.

"Ignore him, he's just an idiot," Pan replied. Trunks glared. "But there's nothing wrong."

"Oh, well," Gohan tilted his head, still not sure if she was telling the truth but he chose to brush it off, "Let's go home. Your mother's wondering why you're not home. It took me a while to try and find your energy."

"Okay, Papa. Grandpa, let's go," Pan yelled and the three Sons flew away. Only leaving Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"Don't think I don't know what happened, " Piccolo said to Trunks and crossed his arms, "You're just lucky that Gohan is oblivious to the attraction." He flew off.

Trunks slapped his forehead, "Dende, what did I just do?"

"It's not your fault," Vegeta said suddenly, confusing his son dearly, "Just be careful with what you do with the brat. Now come on, boy! Your mother won't shut up about you and neither does your sister. Thank Kami for being a male." Vegeta shook his head and flew back home to Capsule Corp. with Trunks following.

**...**

At Gohan's house the Sons were having a family dinner. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten joined them.

"So, how was shopping with Bra?" Videl asked her daughter.

"Horrid," Pan replied, "Those shoes women wear nowadays are absurd! High heels don't look comfortable for running in at all!" Everyone laughed. "Seriously, I think what's worst is when these two guys were hitting on me and Bra at the mall." Everyone stopped laughing.

Goten and Goku, who both already heard the short story from Pan, slowly turned to face Gohan, Chi-Chi and Videl doing the same.

Yep, they guess it: Gohan was angry!

"Who tried to hit on you?" Gohan demanded.

Pan swallowed her soda, "Eh, some two boys who'll probably never get any in their lives." She laughed at her own joke and so did Goten and Goku. The three gave high-fives, earning glares from the two women at the table who thought the joke was inappropriate even though they were kind of used to her sense of humor. Pan didn't care what they thought about her sense of humor however. It's who she is. She wished that they would accept it. Like Trunks did.

Gohan was still peeved but calmed down, "They didn't touch you did they?"

"It wasn't them who touched her," Goku whispered (he meant Trunks) so low that no one had heard him. Well, maybe Pan had heard him, but let him slide on this one. He owed her a spar after this.

Pan answered her father, "No they didn't. They should be in the hospital by now."

Videl then said, "Bulma says thanks for watching out for Bra."

"I'm her bodyguard, I have to. She's not a fighter so she depends on me." Pan said.

"You're her bodyguard?" Goten asked, feeling somewhat upset.

"She's not a fighter, you guys know that. She's been complaining about some guys stalking her and trying to get with her and she calls me for help. I'm her best friend, it's what I do," Pan replied, noticing how upset Goten was. Why did he seem angry every time she brought up about how Bra gets followed by pathetic guys? Pan had a lingering feeling to why that is, but she would confront him about that later. Let's not forget that Goten and Bra are best friends too, meaning that they too were close.

Videl then remembered, "Just where were you for the past hour, Pan?"

"In the woods. With Trunks," Goku answered, chuckling secretly, which Pan noticed. Pan sent her grandfather a death glare and kicked him from under the table, which actually hurt! Goku hissed and held his toe, giving Pan a teary eye. Pan shrugged and continued to eat her noddles.

"Why were both of you there?" Videl asked.

"Sparring," Pan answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Then how come I didn't feel any energy?" Goten asked. Yes he had felt her strong energy a while ago but not in the past whole hour. Goku and Gohan said they would check it out so he didn't investigate. But he does know that there weren't any enemies or villains since there was no lasting Ki. He didn't know it was her energy (or what she did with Trunks).

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, Pan, why is that?" Although he did say he would leave it alone, he was still worried for his daughter.

Pan sent a quick glare at her big-mouth uncle, "It was more of a fist fight, no Ki necessary."

"Except we felt yours," Gohan reminded.

Pan sighed, hoping that she wouldn't blow her cover. Of course what happened between her and Trunks meant nothing but if her own father knew about what happened then he would go ballistic! Since Trunks is her best friend than it is her responsibility to make sure he doesn't end up in the graveyard.

Goku tried so hard to keep it in but when he thought back about it, it was kind of funny. He snickered throughout the long silence and everyone gave him stares.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, nothing. HAHA!" Goku bursted in laughter.

Pan couldn't help but join him. If you think about it, flirting with your best friend like that was in a way humorous. The grandfather and granddaughter continued to laugh until they fell off their chairs, ignoring those weird stares they got from their family.

"Oh I swear, they're too alike," Chi-Chi sighed heavily.

Well, this family dinner didn't go as expected.

**...**

"You and Pan did WHAT!?" Bra screeched at her brother.

Trunks and Vegeta rubbed their ears from all the screaming they got from both blunette females. Trunks cursed at his father mentally for giving the women too much detail about him and his female best friend and why they were at the woods for a long time. He didn't see what the big deal was. They flirted all the time. Well, not quite like this. He was kind of embarrassed now that he thought back about it.

Bulma gasped and clasped her hands together, "Are you and Pan finally together?"

Trunks gave her a crazy stare, "What? What makes you think that?"

Vegeta muttered, "Other than the fact that you almost gave her a hickey?"

The family dinner definitely didn't go as planned.

"This is awesome!" Bra cheered. "My brother and best friend finally realizing their love for each other?"

"Oh, Kami, what is wrong with you girls about gossip and love?" Trunks questioned. "Pan and I do not love each other romantically. So will you please drop it?"

Why did they think this way? Trunks and Pan have been best friends for 15 years now and now suddenly they think they love each other? Even Vegeta thinks so! Trunks sighed heavily and slid down to his chair. What's wrong with the world?

Bra ignored him and was in a daze and added mockingly to her big brother, "I've always wanted Pan to be a sister. A sister-in law perhaps, Trunksie?"

Bulma laughed and joined her daughter, "Yeah, I did kind of see her as a daughter. A daughter-in-law perhaps, Trunksie?"

The two blue-haired girls giggled their heads off. Even more when Trunks' face turned scarlet.

Trunks gritted his teeth and headed upstairs.

Vegeta shook his head, "Women." He headed the the Gravity Room in hopes of escaping the two girls before they tackle him with questions about his son and the raven brat.

He just feared for his son. The days are going so fast and yet such little time.


	4. Another Incident

**SUMMARY: It's no wonder to how Trunks and Pan became best friends so quickly; they've bonded! But neither of them know it. As they grow older, they develop feelings for each other but neither says a thing so they could protect their friendship. What happens when they just can't seem to stay away? TP. AU.**

**AN: I hope you T/P lovers enjoy this story. If you have any questions about any certain plot then please PM me. Also, I'm pretty sure this fan art is from TxPSupporter on Deviantart. Awesome arts!  
><strong>

**SHOUTOUTS: CMCMC, KingStrife, Koko81, MULTUS, Marocrache, lolgirl. lisa, spring. valentine. 5., tpan, Anjanie, and ayumi-chan x3. Thank you guys for your support. I'm so happy for the reviews, favorites, and follows! This chapter is for you guys!**

**WARNING: ******GT DIDN'T HAPPEN!. **This will contain language! There are will be some over-rated moments in this fanfiction.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.**

Chapter 4 - _Another Incident  
><em>

Bra, being the party-girl she is, wanted to invite Pan and Goten to a sleepover so the gang could hang out, watch a movie, and all sorts. But that wasn't the main reason to why she came up with this sudden event. Her and Pan had so much catching up to do since something had happened between her and Trunks in the woods yesterday. Also she wanted to see Goten. Just the thought of him coming over made her giggle with excitement. She knew he would never say know since they're best friends.

Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten are all best friends.

Marron and Uub were also part of the group but barely around since they live so far away.

Bra was putting the snacks on the table until she heard the window behind her open. She gasped and when she turned around, her expression turned sour. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot in a slow mocking beat as she glared at Pan.

Pan was sneaking in through the window and had a duffel bag in hand. She blew the strains of hair away from her face and gave an innocent look at her blue-haired friend. Ignoring the stare, she helped herself to the comfiest couch in the living room (or in all the world in her case).

"You do know we have a door, right?" Bra questioned.

"Locked." Pan answered simply.

"Could have knocked," Bra pointed out, "You shouldn't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Just then, Goten and Trunks entered the front door with ease. Bra turned to Pan with another glare, realizing that she was lying. Eh, it's not the first time. Pan chuckled softly and gave another innocent look.

"Oops. I'm sorry Princess, you mean _that_ door?" Pan asked sardonically.

Bra shook her head and gave a laugh of surrender, "You're impossible."

"That's my niece for ya," Goten joked and went to ruffle his little niece's hair.

Pan didn't exactly like this notion since this is what Goten does when treating her like a kid. Pan then bit onto Goten's hand and let go when he hissed in pain. Goten held his hand and cried softly, just to come off as dramatic. Trunks and Bra laughed at the raven-haired teen.

"That wasn't very nice," said Goten in his childish tone, feeling his fingers throb.

Pan smirked, "You sound just like grandpa Goku, ya know that?"

Trunks and Pan's eyes soon meet. They immediately thought of yesterday's event and grew embarrassed of the situation they were in. Especially how Goku and Vegeta caught them. Oh those two would not shut up about that. Vegeta told the females in his family but Goku decided to keep his mouth shut, which was pretty hard for him since it was rather humorous. If Goku were to let out what happened between Pan and Trunks then Gohan would have a fit for sure! Pan wouldn't want to see her best friend get buried so soon.

"Awkward stare in notion." Bra announced, making Goten laugh.

"Shut up, Bra." Trunks and Pan said in unison.

"You two are friends so why aren't you two talking?" Goten questioned.

Bra then reached over to whisper in his ear and told him about yesterday. Goten gave her a look of surprise and turned to his red-faced niece and then back to his lavender-haired best friend. He stifled a laugh.

"So that's why dad kept on laughing his butt off at dinner."

"Not funny, uncle."

Goten's stare turned sharp, "Stop calling me that! It makes me feel...old."

Bra rolled her eyes.

Pan decided to push further, knowing that her uncle was gullible. "Well then stop calling me your little niece, dammit, how do you think I feel? Besides, you're old as the Rosetta Stone. You already got gray hairs coming from the side." She pointed at the imaginary gray hairs on his head.

Goten gulped and ran upstairs. To the bathroom, they presumed.

The three hybrids were dying with laughter. Bra had to take a seat and wondered how she could be in love with a guy such as Goten. Trunks took a seat besides Pan and held his ribs. Pan, feeling like Queen of the Pranks, held an almighty smile and crossed a leg over her knee. They all questioned to how long it would take for Goten to realized that this was just another one of Pan's lies. Another minute has passed and they heard heavy steps coming down the stairs.

"Sh! Sh! Shut up!" Pan warned and the three got in their natural posts.

"Okay, what the hell, Pan?" Goten shouted. "You know how I feel about stuff like this." He threw a pillow at her.

"That's what you get for having such a self-centered mind. Beauty shouldn't be a person's biggest concern, ya know."

"We beg to differ." Trunks, Goten, and Bra argued simultaneously.

Pan groaned. "What loons!" She got up and headed up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bra asked.

"Eh, to look through your brother's stuff," Pan answered nonchalantly.

Trunks blinked, "Wait...what? Hell no!" He made a run for his room, praying that he'll stop the sneaky girl on time. While Trunks chased for Pan, Bra and Goten were left alone. The two laughing at how their relatives could be like this.

Trunks reached for his door and luckily it was opened. He had seen Pan reading a book with a black leather with an opened lock. Trunks grew furious at the girl and strutted his way towards her. Pan knew he was there but continued to read as if it were a novel, already knowing that this certain book held all his private thoughts and secrets.

"How'd you open it?" Trunks was responded with a hair pin thrown to his torso.

"You're penmanship is better than mines!" Pan exclaimed. "But surprisingly, Goten writes better than you."

Oh she was gonna pay!

"Give it!" Trunks reached for it but Pan quickly closed the book and hit it in her shirt.

"I'm not joking, Pan!"

"Na-uh! You did the same thing with my diary!" Pan spat.

"It's _not_ a diary!"

"It's a diary, you fairy."

Trunks growled and pounced onto her, making the two fall onto his bed. Trunks placed his knees on either side of her closed ones and held her hands above her head. Pan struggled to get free when she noticed a familiar glint in his eyes. Trunks smirked and traced his fingers up and down her sides. Pan laughed her lungs out and could barely breath. Trunks continued this for a while, ignoring her pleas. Wanting to get the book back, he reached under her shirt. Pan, who was still laughing at the sensation, felt this and her cheeks turned red.

Trunks leaned over to her ear and said with a dark tone, "How much did you read?"

"To the part when you've turned into a love puppy over some girl."

Oh no.

Trunks grew worried. Well, thankfully she didn't know who the girl was because the girl he was writing about was the one below him right now. She can't find out about this lingering feeling he had on her. Maybe it was just a crush. Maybe Vegeta was wrong about all that Saiyan bonding stuff. But that's the thing: Vegeta never lies. Hmm.

Trunks threw the book onto the nearest desk and look down on her once more. When he took the book out from under her shirt, he revealed her stomach. Pan was going to pull the shirt down but Trunks held her hands over her head.

"If you wanna wrestle why not just say-" Pan was silenced with Trunks' mouth on hers.

Pan was brought back to yesterday and wondered how could he be doing this to her again. For God sakes, what was he doing!? Pan didn't even try to turn her head away to tell him that what they're doing is wrong. Instead, she felt herself fall into the kiss. Trunks' tongue pried through her lips and fell over her tongue.

Pan shivered as his hands began to trail to her sides and under her shirt. He then went higher, but Trunks fought back the feeling since he didn't want to cross the boundary. Well, not yet anyhow. Maybe?

"Mmm," Pan moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Trunks smirked and broke the kiss, making Pan frown. Trunks hands guided to her lower back and he moved his mouth to under her chin. Pan moved her head so that he would have some more room.

There was that spark again.

Pan's hands roamed his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her hips against his. Trunks' blue eyes widen when he felt her grind against him. He sighed a soft moan and placed big, wet kisses up and down her neck. Pan surprisingly grabbed his face and pressed her lips firmly against his, missing this sensation already.

"Wait," Trunks panted after breaking the kiss, which he didn't want to do, "We have to talk about..._this_."

Pan nodded and fixed herself, pulling her shirt down, "I know, I know...What is..._this_ anyways?"

"I don't know, honestly. But twice this has occurred and this isn't what best friends do," Trunks wanted Pan to roll the dice. Let her decide where their relationship stands.

Pan licked her lips, "I guess I'd be lying when I say I didn't enjoy this." Trunks smirked arrogantly. "But we're rushing this. I mean, obviously this can't happen again because we're friends and I think it's just the hormones."

Trunks nodded.

Pan tried to avoid his gaze but her mind deceived her once again. The two hybrids stared into each others eyes and wrapped their arms around each other and their lips once again connected. Pan then fell on top of him and laced her fingers in his hair. Trunks' hands trailed down to her rump, giving her the shivers that he can only do. The two didn't want to stop but knew that soon they would have to.

What they didn't realize was that their blind pleasure gave off their power levels.

It was skyrocketing!

Their make-out session continued for a couple of minutes.

Until...

"Pan! Trunks! Are you ok - Oh. My. God." Bra squealed.

Pan jumped off of Trunks and stood near his desk. She blushed when she saw the shocked faces on Bra, Goten, Vegeta, and yes, even Goku. Although Vegeta looked surprised to what his son and the brat were doing, he somewhat gave his son a look of tease and knowing. Why knowing? Didn't matter, the two were too embarrassed to care.

Trunks groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Dammit, again?!" Pan exasperated.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your little session," giggled Bra.

"Why are you here, grandpa?" Pan asked, ignoring the blunette teen.

Goku gave his nervous laugh, "Well, you and Trunks' Ki went up again. So we thought something was happening."

Goten laughed, "Oh believe me dad, something was happening."

"SHUT UP!" Pan demanded and was ready to charge up an attack.

Goten gulped and hid behind Vegeta. Goku then hid behind his son. Bra shook her head sadly at the two men.

"Luckily we caught you both in time before-" Vegeta started.

"Pan!" They heard Gohan shout from afar.

"Oh Kami," Pan face-palmed.

Gohan entered the room, not understanding why there was an awkward air, "What's going on? Panny, why did I feel your Ki raise again?"

Pan didn't know how to respond and neither did Trunks.

Bra then spoke up for them, "The two were getting into another wrestle match. I think it's over his diary or something."

"JOURNAL!" Trunks yelled.

Pan and Goten stifled a laugh, "Diary."

"Um well," Gohan coughed, "You should learn how to control your Ki, Pan, I was getting worried. I gotta get back to your mother now to stop her from pull her hair out worrying about her daughter." He waved his daughter goodbye and flew off. "Come on Dad."

Goku flew home with his son, laughing on his way there.

Vegeta just smirked and walked away.

"Come on, Princess," Pan stormed off and pulled Bra by the hand, heading to her bedroom.

Goten turned to Trunks, "Dude, I think it's time to talk about you and my niece."

* * *

><p><strong>In case if you read the old chapter, I decided to change it. On of my reviewers CMCMC said that I should focus more on Trunks and Pan (even Goten and Bra) since the story is mainly about that. Thanks a ton CMCMC, that was really helpful. Maybe I might add #17 in future references but I'll stick to TP and G/B.  
><strong>


	5. A lot of Talking

**SUMMARY: It's no wonder to how Trunks and Pan became best friends so quickly; they've bonded! But neither of them know it. As they grow older, they develop feelings for each other but neither says a thing so they could protect their friendship. What happens when they just can't seem to stay away? TP. AU.**

**AN: I hope you T/P lovers enjoy this story. If you have any questions about any certain plot then please PM me. Also, I'm pretty sure this fan art is from TxPSupporter on Deviantart. Awesome arts!  
><strong>

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
><strong>

**WARNING: ******GT DIDN'T HAPPEN!. **This will contain language! There are will be some over-rated moments in this fanfiction.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.**

Chapter 5 - _A lot of Talking  
><em>

Trunks couldn't help but gulp at the menacing tone laced in Goten's voice.

Goten leaned against the closed door with his arms crossed and snickered, "My brother maybe a genius, but he can be very oblivious sometimes. If Bra hadn't stepped up, he would have beaten you to a pulp." He laughed at the nervous look on his friend's face. "But seriously though; Pan? You do know that she's my niece, right?"

"Oh great, the talk, huh? Didn't expect this backbone from you," Trunks joked.

"Dude, I'm not joking. I know you and Pan are extremely close but I wouldn't feel too comfortable if you guys were making-out anymore." Goten wasn't sure if he wanted his best friend and niece to date. Of course the two would look cute together but they need to think about what they're doing before it gets out of hand. Besides, there was a big age gap between the two. Trunks is an adult and Pan is still in her teens.

Trunks groaned, "Pan and I are just friends."

"Friends don't make out with each other."

"It was a mistake!" Trunks argued. "We didn't know what happened, okay? I don't know what came over me...or her. You have nothing to worry about because we'll never be a couple."

Goten paused for a long minute. "You never know. I see the way you look at her sometimes, and don't deny it!" He chuckled. "But Gohan wouldn't like you dating his daughter, that I know. I'm not sure if I want to let my little niece go either. But I can't stop the attraction between you two, even though there is an age difference."

"Last time: There is no attraction!" Trunks argued.

"Whatever you say, man. But...the two of you...just be careful, alright?" Goten warned.

This was a new side to Goten that Trunks has never seen. Goten really did care about his niece. He was right after all, Trunks admitted. He hung his head but wondered why his heart felt saddened. How come all this talking about Pan got to him like this? What the two did was a mistake, like what they did at the woods.

But there was this indescribable urge that lingering in him. Why the sudden need to have Pan close to him? Or was he just losing his insanity?

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room once again, the thought of his son and the brat not leaving his mind. He wondered how could this happen between them twice in a row. His dark brown eyes widen in realization. He'd never thought this day would come again, not now especially.

Bulma knocked on the door with a food tray in her hands.

Vegeta groaned and opened it, seeing his blunette wife before him. When he saw her, he immediately thought of something. He had this compulsion to grabbed her by the face and force her lips against his and other acts. But strange enough, he could feel something inside her. He gasped lightly in realization. No! It can't be! How could this happened? Why was it happening? Although Vegeta was a man with answers, he couldn't find the explanation for this.

Bulma tilted her head, "Why are you looking at me like that, hun?"

Vegeta's eyebrows twitched, knowing that he can't control himself. He just took the tray and slammed the door, leaving his confused and angered wife outside. He knew he would have to explain himself soon when that day arrives and everyone notices a change.

Dammit, why were the days going so fast!?

Bra threw a pillow to Pan's blank/irritated face. She laughed like a maniac.

Bra declared in a sing-song tone, "Pan and Trunks are in love! Pan and Trunks are in love!"

"Shut. It." Pan gritted.

Bra clasped her hands together and but on her daydream-face. She fell backwards next to Pan, looking up at her, "I never thought my dream would come true; I would have you as a sister!" Her face was then covered by a pillow held by Pan. She tried to pry off the girl's strong hands but to no avail. Pan then released the pillow and threw it across the room. Bra was panting for air.

"Will you shut up about that!?" Pan demanded, "I repeat: your brother and I are not dating!"

"But-"

"AH!" Pan yelled and hopped off her bed and headed to her make-up cabinet and took out a hot-pink lipstick. Bra immediately stopped laughing and turned to her with a serious yet scared look. Pan smirked evilly and headed to the bathroom and Bra heard the toilet lid open up. Bra jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom to see Pan hold the lipstick over the toilet. Bra pit her nails in apprehension.

"Are you gonna tease me anymore?" Pan questioned, Bra shook her head. Pan threw it at her. "Here."

Bra caught it and sighed in relief, "Oh thank Kami, I though I was gonna lose you." She pressed the lipstick to her cheek.

"Unbelievable." Pan shook her head. "I guess I'll never understand the function of girls, despite the fact that I am one."

"Tomboys and girls are two different things, Pan, but I know there's a girly side to you, too." Bra pointed out, ignoring the eye roll. "You're coming to my cheerleading practice tomorrow, are you?"

Pan gulped. Crap!

Pan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, you see, we're best friends and all, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And friends tell each other anything."

"Yeah, and?"

"And sometimes the blue-haired friend often asks the boyish-girl to do something that she doesn't want to do. You see where I am going with this, Princess?"

Bra tilted her head and blinked.

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"Why not!?" Bra sighed.

"You've already dragged me to the mall plenty times this week and I haven't killed anything or anyone in rage. Now you want me to see some girls dance in tight uniforms just to please the football team? I see that go on everyday in the halls."

"Ew," Bra shivered. Pan was right, a lot of the cheerleaders were like that. "But this is going to be our last performance since graduation is coming up. This year could make a difference for me, please Pan! I won't ask you to do anything ever again!"

Although Pan and Bra are both 15-going-on-16, they are going to be graduating early. The two are so intelligent that they skipped a few grades. Of course they don't show it often but their grades do.

Pan sighed, "Fine."

"Please Pa -! Wait, you said yes?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Bra squealed and tackled Pan to the bed, wrapping her arms around her neck. Pan knew that Bra's tackles were way too strong and were often used in signs of excitement. Pan tried to pry the girl away but Bra clung on tight.

"Thank you. I promise I'll by you something to eat."

Pan smiled. Bra sure know how to change a mood.

Suddenly, Goten came walking in and blushed when he saw Bra on top of his niece. He grinned and crossed his arms.

"I always knew you were a lesbian," Goten said to Pan.

"..."

"Ka..."

"Huh?"

"Me..."

"Oh no!"

"Ha...Me..."

"No, Pan, please don't!" Goten begged, "It was a joke! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't kill me!" He duck for cover. Bra was now on the floor, laughing at her crush. Trunks showed up behind and looked down on his best friend on the floor, then to his sister, then to Pan who was in her Kamehameha stance. Trunks rolled his eyes and kicked Goten from behind.

"What did you say to her?" Trunks asked him.

Bra couldn't control her laughter, "Honestly Goten, you always know what to say the wrong thing."

Goten quickly got up, "I wasn't scared. Just...concerned about my life that's all." He gulped when he earned another death stare from his petite niece. Trunks shook his head sadly at the boy.

"You're really scared of her?" Trunks asked. As soon as he looked back, he was face-to-face with _her_. Pan gave him the death stare, a face with no emotion. Trunks gulped and held his breath.

"Are you saying I'm not scary?" asked Pan nicely but menacingly.

Trunks shook his head, "What? Who said that? Everyone knows you're the scariest."

"Thanks!" Pan patted his head and plopped herself on Bra's bed.

Trunks shivered.

It was almost as though they had forgotten about the kiss. It was a good feeling to forget and just move on. Eventually they will have to talk about it. But right now they had to savor the moment. However, Bra giggled at the sight of the two. Her best friend and brother, it's so cute! They shared a lot in common and yet a lot of differences. Goten still wasn't sure how to feel about this. But right now he didn't want to ruin the moment him and his three friends had.

"Okay, I'm gonna raid the fridge." Pan announced as she cartwheeled her way out of the room.

Goten blinked, "You're right she's not scary, she's a psycho!" Bra laughed.

Pan went downstairs and eyed the bag of potato chips on the counter. When she heard some noise, she turned to see someone already raiding the fridge. Pan thought it was Vegeta for a split second but saw Bulma. Pan eyed her former babysitter with wonder. This wasn't exactly "ladylike" of Bulma Briefs. Pan leaned against the wall and knocked on it lightly.

With a slice of salami in mouth, Bulma looked up, blushed, "Hey Pan."

"S'up Auntie. Leave some for me!" Pan laughed. "Any reason you're eating like me, Vegeta, grandpa, or you now all the males in our family?"

Bulma scratched her head, "I honestly don't know what came over me. I guess I hardly ate anything for dinner."

"I hear ya!" Pan reached in a grabbed a can of soda. "Mama grounded me one day and I didn't have dinner as a punishment. That was horrible." She gulped it down and burped obnoxiously. Bulma cringed in response but chose not to point out the tomboy's manners.

"I'll be heading to bed soon. Make sure Bra gets home safe tomorrow." Bulma went upstairs.

"Like I'd let anything happen to her," Pan said to herself, "The girl is too naive and fragile. That's why she should train with us but that's not her." Pan shrugged it off and went upstairs with an armful of food.

Bra crossed her arms, "Okay, we just heard you burp all the way downstairs."

Pan snickered, "Yeah, I told you I was the champ." She plopped herself on the bed and stuffed her mouth with some chips.

Goten sighed and laid down next to her, "What am I gonna do about Valese, you guys?"

Bra never liked Goten's girlfriend. She thought she was extremely annoying and Bra always sees her flirting with some other guys on the football team. Valese can be smart (at times) but she's not a very committed person. Bra didn't want to say anything because that could ruin the friendship that they have. But Pan knew that there was more to it than that. Is she the only one who knows that Bra is in love with Goten?

"Just dump her," Trunks and Pan said in unison. Bra didn't smiled but didn't say anything.

"What? But why? I like her." Goten pointed out, almost too quickly.

Trunks groaned, "Do you love her?"

"Huh?"

"LOVE, moron, LOVE!" Pan shouted. "Are you in love with Valese?"

"I..." Goten stammered, "Gee, I guess I haven't really thought about that. But I do like her and I want to be with her."

"That's not the question but okay," Pan shrugged and Trunks sat next to her. Pan wrapped her arms around his next and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I swear, I wonder whose the real kid, Uncle Goten."

Goten threw a pillow at her.

A major pillow fight war sprung loose.


End file.
